Remember Me
by baebaeklac
Summary: Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bagaimana perasaannya sejak ia mendengar suara itu. Sun, seorang penyiar radio yang asing tapi mampu menjerat Chanyeol hanya dengan suaranya. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan perasaan tak wajar yang memenuhi hatinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol jatuh pada pesona suara seseorang. Namun, Chanyeol harus menghadapi dua pilihan untuk seseorang dihatinya.


[AUTHOR POV]

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka ia akan sangat menyukai seseorang seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sangat terobsesi dengan suara seseorang. Ia memang menyukai seseorang, tetapi Chanyeol hanya mengetahui suaranya. Lucu memang tapi Chanyeol sungguh sangat menyukainya. Hanya dari sebuah siaran radio yang didengarnya seminggu sekali, Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan sosok bernama Sun.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari acara radio itu. Tapi saat suara Sun mulai memenuhi seluruh indera pendengarannya, entah kenapa hati Chanyeol terasa tergelitik. Perasaan asing itu perlahan memasuki hatinya. Chanyeol bukan hanya tertarik pada suaranya, tetapi ia juga tertarik dengan sosok Sun yang nyata.

"Untuk para pendengar setiaku, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih mulai sekarang. Aku benar-benar senang mendengar kalian berkata menyayangiku. Hahaha... aku terlalu banyak mendapat cinta dari kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Bahkan suara ceria Sun membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Chanyeol mulai membayangkan Sun adalah seorang yang periang.

"Aku sudah membaca pesan-pesan yang kalian kirimkan. Kalian bertanya wajahku seperti apa, bukan? Um, tentu saja aku tampan dan... tinggi! Haha... jika ada yang menulis diriku ini imut dan manis, kalian akan sangat terkejut saat melihatku. Wajahku ini sangat tampan!"

Chanyeol masih berada ditempatnya dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum. Ada jeda saat Sun berkata ia 'tinggi'. Membuat Chanyeol meyakini kalau Sun bertubuh kecil dan pendek. Hanya saja ia terlalu percaya diri. Chanyeol terkekeh memikirkannya.

"Haruskah aku mengadakan fanmeeting agar kalian dapat melihatku? Kkkkk, itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah memberi petunjuk kalau diriku ini tampan. Kalian bisa membayangkan di dalam imajinasi kalian seperti apa wajahku. Hahaha, Sun terlalu tampan untuk muncul di depan publik. Oke, aku mulai berlebihan."

Berlebihan untuk Sun, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu Sun Melihat dalam bentuk realita, bukan dalam bentuk ekspetasi. Nyatanya Chanyeol sungguh penasaran dengan sosok Sun. Orang lain akan berkata ia konyol saat ia menyukai seseorang tapi tidak mengetahui seperti apa rupanya. Tapi Chanyeol, ia menyukai Sun. Lebih dari kata menyukai.

"Apakah sudah waktunya mendengarkanku bernyanyi? Ahh, sudah satu jam berlalu, ya? Cepat sekali. Aku selalu sedih jika siaranku akan berakhir. Hei, ini hanya seminggu sekali, hahahaha. Baiklah, lagu apa yang sekarang harus kunyanyikan? My turn to cry? Aku suka lagu itu."

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti tersenyum. Dan lihatlah sekarang senyumannya itu semakin lebar. Bagian saat Sun bernyanyi adalah sesuatu yang yang paling ditunggunya. Bagaimana tidak, suara Sun yang merdu selalu saja berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Remember Geudega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang

Nunmureul useumgwa bagwaetjyo

Naeobtneun goseseon uljimayo Don't cry

Nunmuri manhdeon geudaeraseo oh..."

Suara Sun mengalun begitu lembut. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan Sun.

Suara Sun, adalah suara terindah yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Andwaeyo It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo

Geudaeui nunmul moa

It's my turn to cry naega matgyeoyo

Geu nunmulkkaji This time

This time..."

Hal yang selalu terjadi saat Chanyeol mendengar nyanyian Sun...

...Jantungnya akan berdetak kencang, dan Chanyeol harus mulai mengakui perasaannya...

...Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Sun...

Remember Me

Genre : Hurt, little bit angst (?) romance

Rate : T

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Cheon

Present

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk mengawali hari, membuat Chanyeol dengan semangat memasuki halaman gedung kuliahnya. Di telinganya terpasang earphone yang memperdengarkan salah satu musik yang digubahnya. Dan tangannya menggenggam sekumpulan kertas yang dijadikannya satu berisi kumpulan aransemen lagu karyanya.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa dari Art Departement. Dan ia bergelut dalam bidang musik. Ia menjadi salah seorang siswa jenius di kelasnya. Kepandaiannya dalam menggubah komposisi nada menjadi sebuah lagu patut diberi apresiasi. Di samping wajahnya yang tampan, Chanyeol juga memiliki bakat seorang pemusik yang hebat.

Sosok lain yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya adalah Sun. Lelaki misterius yang menjadi penyiar radio setiap seminggu sekali. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini, adalah suara Sun yang begitu khas.

"Hei, Park. Sepertinya ada hal bagus yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti idiot sepagi ini?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecih saat mengetahui itu Kris, sahabatnya, yang berkata seperti itu. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu memang selalu suka mengoloknya. Tapi Chanyeol harus berterima kasih dengan adanya Kris yang menyadarkannya, setidaknya orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak menganggapnya gila karena terus tersenyum seorang diri.

"Berhentilah mengataiku idiot, Kris. Jika kau sendiri sama idiotnya." Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil seraya merangkul Chanyeol, "Apakah cold guy sepertiku ini terlihat seperti idiot? Hei, Chanyeol, bahkan aku ini terlalu tampan untuk menjadi orang bodoh yang kau sebut sama idiotnya dengan dirimu."

Chanyeol terbahak, "Kau bercanda?"

Selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Setelah saling melempar kalimat ejekan, mereka berdua selalu berakhir dengan tawa. Tentu saja dengan sedikit pukulan sesama teman. Chanyeol baru mengenal Kris 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi hubungan mereka sudah cukup dekat dalam artian persahabatan. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah menganggap Kris seperti hyung-nya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa arti dari senyum konyolmu pagi ini? Apa dia lagi, hm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Sun."

Kris berdecak, "Ck, kau itu aneh, Chanyeol. Kau terobsesi dengan seseorang tapi kau sendiri tidak mengetahui seperti apa wajahnya. Sekarang kau mulai tampak seperti orang bodoh."

"Entahlah, Kris. Mungkin ini bukan lagi sekedar obsesi. Aku selalu merasa hatiku menghangat saat mendengar dia bernyanyi. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi..."

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya." Potong Kris.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Anehnya ucapan Kris memberi sensasi tersendiri di hati Chanyeol. Degup jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai menyadari sesuatu. Perasaan itu bukan hanya sebatas obsesi. Ia memang jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya tepat ke dada kirinya.

Ia tersenyum, "Kau benar, hyung. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Sun."

Detak jantung dan rasa menggelitik di perutnya sudah membuktikan banyak hal. Jika Chanyeol adalah orang lain, ia akan menganggap dirinya gila. Tapi ia sungguh benar-benar jatuh cinta. Chanyeol tidak begitu berpengalaman dalam hal hubungan. Tapi perasaannya kepada Sun memang nyata.

Kris melipat tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam, "Kau adalah orang dengan kasus teraneh dalam hal jatuh cinta. Chanyeol-ah, kau hanya mengetahui suara Sun, bukan? Kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus mencari tahu siapa Sun. Dia sangat beruntung bisa berhasil mencuri hatimu hanya dengan suaranya."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku memang selalu mencarinya. Hanya saja ia terlalu misterius. Dia tidak meninggalkan apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya."

Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Hei, jangan putus asa seperti itu. Kau pasti akan menemukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap langit, "Ya, aku akan bertemu dengannya."

Sebuah kafetaria kampus selalu menjadi tujuan Chanyeol sebelum kelasnya di mulai. Kris sudah lebih dulu masuk ke gedung kampus karena ia sendiri memiliki kelas dua jam ke depan. Chanyeol memilih membeli dan menikmati segelas kopi americano untuk di bawanya sambil menghapal rangkaian not angka sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Chanyeol tidak terbiasa duduk seorang diri di kafetaria. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di sana jika memiliki teman mengobrol. Jika Chanyeol seorang diri, ia hanya akan membayar satu paper cup kopi untuk di bawanya ke kelas.

Karena terlalu asik dengan kertas ditangannya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari seseorang yang menggunakan kursi roda tampak kesulitan di pintu masuk kafetaria. Orang itu tampak kesulitan karena roda kursinya tersangkut tangga kecil di depan pintu. Dengan usaha keras menggeser roda kursinya, orang itu tanpa sengaja terlalu keras bergeser hingga menyenggol tubuh Chanyeol yang ingin ke luar kafetaria. Mengakibatkan kopi digenggaman Chanyeol tumpah tepat mengenai kertas aransemen miliknya.

"Astaga!"

"Akh!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan tampak panik saat melihat kertasnya penuh dengan kopi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki mungil yang sama terkejutnya dengannya. Mereka saling terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia awalnya berniat menunggu seseorang di kafetaria. Tapi karena roda kursi rodanya tersangkut, ia harus susah payah untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi sialnya Baekhyun berhasil menabrak seseorang yang berjalan ke luar. Orang itu juga berhasil menumpahkan kopi panas hingga mengenai bahunya. Baekhyun sampai terpekik karena kopi itu meresap tembus ke kulit di balik kemeja tipisnya. Baekhyun meringis sedikit. Dan saat ia mendongakan kepala untuk melihat orang itu...

Manik mereka bertemu sesaat. Dan Baekhyun merasa lidahnya membeku saat matanya bertemu dengan iris coklat milik Chanyeol.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata yang berhasil dikeluarkannya.

Dengan takut-takut dan melupakan rasa perih di bahunya, Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan berusaha menggapai kertas milik Chanyeol yang juga terkena kopi. Bagaimana pun ia merasa bersalah di sini. Ini baru hari pertama di kampus barunya, tapi ia sudah berhasil menyusahkan orang lain.

Saat tangannya ingin menyentuh kertas milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Chanyeol. Tapi yang tidak Baekhyun sangka, tepisan tangan Chanyeol terlalu kasar hingga menyebabkan kursi rodanya terdorong ke belakang hingga dirinya nyaris terjungkal. Baekhyun baru saja ingin memekik saat seseorang berhasil menahan kursi rodanya jatuh. Baekhyun dengan wajah takut bercampur lega berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang sangat dikenalnya.

"S-Sehun."

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap tajam ke arah lelaki tinggi yang baru saja berbuat kasar pada Baekhyun. Jika saja ia datang terlambat, Baekhyun bisa saja celaka karena terguling jatuh ke lantai kafetaria. Sehun tidak menyangka lelaki di depannya ini baru saja hampir melukai seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Ia bahkan begitu berhati-hati menjaga Baekhyun yang baginya seperti mutiara yang mudah pecah. Tapi lelaki ini, memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat kasarnya.

"Kau hampir saja melukai seseorang, Tuan. Dan kau juga sangat kasar padanya. Tidakkah kau lihat temanku ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja dengan kondisinya?" Tanya Sehun datar namun penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol tidak kalah tajam menatap Sehun yang hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya. Jika saja kertas lagu miliknya itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, ia tidak akan semarah ini. Tapi itu sebuah aransemen yang ditugaskan dosen pembimbing untuk digubah olehnya. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki kopiannya. Dan lelaki berkursi roda itu mengacaukan segalanya. Chanyeol tidak merasa iba dan peduli sedikit pun. Lelaki mungil penyandang disabilitas itu tidak membuatnya luluh. Ia sudah terlalu marah dengan ini.

"Jika saja temanmu yang tidak dalam kondisi baik ini tidak membuat kertas laguku yang penting berantakan, mungkin aku tidak akan kasar padanya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa penting lagu itu. Lebih baik bawa temanmu ini ke tempat yang tidak menyusahkan orang lain."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baru saja ia ingin membalas perkataannya, lelaki tinggi itu sudah melangkah menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Ia sempat menangkap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas dengan pandangan benci. Ia menghela napasnya. Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah lelaki mungil di depannya yang nampak menahan kesedihan.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah."

Chanyeol tiba di kelasnya dengan menahan kekesalan. Ia baru saja menemui dosen pembimbingnya dan meminta perpanjangan waktu. Beruntung dosennya menyetujui permintaannya. Walaupun dengan sedikit pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengimitidasi. Harusnya lagu itu selesai hari ini. Tapi semua kacau setelah kejadian di kafetaria tadi.

Gerutuan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasa begitu membenci orang lain. Memang kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain masalah ini terbilang cukup sepele. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Ia akan menganggap serius hal yang begitu penting baginya. Lagu itu telah dibuatnya semalaman. Ia membuatnya setelah siaran radio Sun selesai. Karena hanya Sun yang membuatnya mendapatkan banyak inspirasi.

Dan lelaki disabilitas itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Ia tidak peduli untuk apa lelaki itu berada di sekitar gedung kuliahnya. Tapi Chanyeol berharap ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Karena bagi Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah sumber masalah untuknya.

Saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursinya, seorang dosen yang biasa di sapa Mr. Lee memasuki kelasnya. Tapi Mr. Lee tidak sendiri, seorang lelaki mungil yang duduk di kursi roda mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol seketika terdiam di tempatnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sinis menatap orang yang dianggapnya pengacau.

"Pemuda ini adalah Tuan Byun. Dia berasal dari Jepang dan akan belajar di sini beberapa bulan ke depan."

'Dan yang terburuk akhirnya datang. Damn it!' Batin Chanyeol.

Ya, itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol, namun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang sangat tipis tapi masih bisa ditangkap indera Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua orang.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mohon bantuan dan kerja sama untuk ke depannya."

Baekhyun kemudian di persilahkan duduk oleh Mr. Lee. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya ke meja yang kosong. Ia bersyukur tidak banyak mendapat perhatian dari mahasiswa lain di kampus barunya. Orang-orang tampak tidak begitu peduli dan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Baekhyun duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya sinis.

Dan Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar merasa kehilangan mood-nya hari ini.

Mata kuliah hari ini berjalan dengan tenang. Pembahasan yang dipimpin Mr. Lee itu berakhir 2 jam kemudian. Begitu Mr. Lee keluar dari kelas, semua orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan satu per satu. Baekhyun masih di tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang ke tempat Chanyeol masih berada dan tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Baekhyun berniat ingin meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol. Jadi ia mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tempat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi,"

Chanyeol mendongak dan menatapnya datar dan terkesan sengit. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau sedikit takut.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku ingin minta maaf untuk yang tadi."

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Um...," Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya lagumu, tap-"

"Kuharap setelah ini kita tak perlu lagi saling menyapa." Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya menatap manik Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membereskan buku-bukunya, "Awal pertemuan kita adalah masalah. Dan aku tidak mau menambah masalah dengan mengenalmu. Jadi Baekhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau jangan mengangguku karena aku sudah cukup membencimu."

Lalu Chanyeol beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung di sana. Kakinya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyesali setiap perkataan kasarnya pada Baekhyun. Tidak peduli apa itu menyakiti hati lelaki mungil itu...

...Dan tanpa Chanyeol tahu, perkataannya itu sangat melukai Baekhyun...

Pagi ini mungkin menjadi pagi yang tidak biasa bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu baru saja memasuki koridor kampus saat maniknya menangkap Baekhyun tengah membawa setumpuk buku dipangkuannya. Dan terlihat jelas ia kesusahan karena kedua tangannya mengendalikan roda kursinya. Buku-buku itu bisa jatuh kapan saja. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang membuat Baekhyun menggunakan kursi roda. Lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan kemarin Chanyeol melihat sekali di tengah-tengah pelajaran Baekhyun tampak mengangkat kakinya seperti sedang meregangkan otot-otot. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak begitu peduli saat itu.

Sebuah ide gila muncul di benaknya. Anggap Chanyeol jahat kali ini, tapi ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Wajahnya kemudian menunjukan smirk. Dengan langkah angkuh ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun. Sedikit pembalasan tidak masalah, bukan? Pikirnya.

Brakk

Buku-buku di pangkuan Baekhyun berjatuhan di koridor. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya hingga kursi rodanya tergeser dan buku-buku dipangkuannya terhambur ke lantai.

"Ah, maaf."

Baekhyun mengangguk saat melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumannya tak sempat di lihat Chanyeol karena lelaki itu telah melenggang pergi. Tanpa memikirkan apa Chanyeol sengaja atau tidak melakukannya, Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh di belakangnya. Ia senang setidaknya Chanyeol mau berbicara sedikit dengannya.

Baekhyun menatap buku-buku yang berhamburan di bawah kursinya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Buku-buku ini harus ia bawa ke perpustakaan secepatnya sebelum kelasnya di mulai.

"Bagaimana caraku mengumpulkan mereka kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya. Ia ingin mengangkat kakinya tapi sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak mungkin berdiri dengan kakiku," Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia terpaksa membungkuk untuk mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Sshhh..." Baekhyun meringis saat lututnya mulai terasa nyeri. Ia tidak bisa terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Nyeri sialan itu selalu datang kapan saja. Tapi buku-buku itu terlalu penting untuk ia abaikan. Jadi Baekhyun berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai buku itu satu per satu.

Matanya dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba sosok jangkung berjongkok di depannya. Sosok itu mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dengan cepat, lalu ia menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia meletakan buku itu ke pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

Mereka berdua duduk di taman belakang gedung kampus. Dengan Sehun duduk di bangku taman dan Baekhyun di sampingnya yang duduk di kursi roda. Mereka berdua duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun lebih menikmati suasana tenang di taman tanpa menyadari Sehun yang saat ini sudah menatapnya dalam. Sehun menatap wajah lembut Baekhyun dengan sendu. Di pikirannya, ia ingin membuat pemilik wajah malaikat itu bisa terus tersenyum seperti saat ini. Sehun ingat bagaimana Baekhyun selama 6 bulan tinggal di Jepang tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali dan selalu menangis saat tengah malam. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana saat Baekhyun memohon minta kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun selalu menangis. Sehun tidak bisa jika harus melihat air mata itu kembali. Tapi bisakah kali ini ia egois?

"Baek?" Lirih Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Ia tersenyum. Membuat Sehun semakin tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini," ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, "Kau lihat betapa kasarnya dia pada dirimu? Aku tidak ingin kau lebih tersakiti lagi. Sudah cukup, Baek. Ayo kita kembali ke Jepang."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mulut terbuka. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah. Lagipula aku tidak pernah merasa disakiti olehnya. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Baek!" Suara Sehun meninggi membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Tangannya kemudian turun ke leher sweater longgar Baekhyun. Ia menarik kerah lehernya perlahan hingga mengekspos setengah bahu telanjang Baekhyun. Sehun merasakan denyutan sakit di hatinya saat melihat luka melepuh yang belum sepenuhnya kering di sana. Hanya luka kecil tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat marah kepada orang yang melakukan itu. Bahkan Sehun tidak akan tega melihat Baekhyun tertusuk jarum kecil sekali pun.

Baekhyun hanya terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Matanya semakin membulat saat Sehun mulai mengoleskan obat salap yang entah di dapatkannya darimana ke bahunya.

"Lihatlah, bahkan ini baru dua hari tapi kau sudah terluka seperti ini." Kata Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sehun, "Kau mengetahui ini?"

Sehun mendesah, "Baek, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Jepang? Di sana kau bisa--"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Ia mulai merasa kelopaknya memanas.

"Baek..."

"Hasilnya akan tetap sama, Sehun-ah. Tidak ada yang berubah jika aku kembali ke sana. Aku ingin di sini. Menyelesaikan apa yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum semuanya berakhir. Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Waktuku hanya tiga bulan. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku tetap di sini..." isak kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Sehun menyesali kata-katanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke Jepang.

"Kumohon..."

Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat isak tangis Baekhyun tidak juga berhenti. Sekarang ia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun menangis. Seperti ribuan batu yang menghujani ulu hatinya, setiap isak yang terdengar dari Baekhyun sangat membuatnya sakit. Sungguh Sehun menyesal.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhyun-ah."

Apa pun yang terjadi, Sehun ingin tetap terus begini. Memeluk Baekhyun seperti sekarang. Ia ingin menjaganya, melindunginya. Bahkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan datang. Setidaknya Sehun masih bisa terus berharap agar Baekhyun tetap bersamanya.

Tapi akankah ia tetap bersamanya?

TBC

Next?

Min 5 vote 1 coment


End file.
